Winnie Werewolf
Winnie is Wayne and Wanda's daughter and a supporting character in the Hotel Transylvania movie series. Official profile Appearance In the first film, she appears to be a toddler, able to walk but still using a pacifier. In the second film, 5 years older, she is no longer a toddler, doesn't use a pacifier, and can speak. Personality Winnie was shown to be very quiet in the first movie, usually sucking on her pacifier and not speaking unless necessary. Winnie is obedient and is the only child who respects Wayne, not to mention that she's the only female from her siblings. Her relationship between her and her father is unknown. She has an aggressive side like pushing some of her siblings for the floating table, and growling at Dennis' bullying cousins. She's much more mature than her brothers and like her father, shows some doglike character traits in the second movie such as barking and hunting a dove. In Hotel Transylvania 2, however, she is shown to be much more talkative, mature, romantic and playful. She's also very brave, as shown when she attacked Bela. HotelT2-Winnie-protective.PNG|Winnie protecting Dennis from his bully cousins. HotelT2-Winnie-bite-Bela.PNG|Winnie bites Bela's hand. Biography Hotel Transylvania Arriving at the Hotel Winnie and her family make their debut as they enter the hotel, as her siblings wreak havoc and make messes. They are also seen in the auditorium where she takes interest in Johnny's scooter, and later at the pool where she witnesses the pool draining and Wayne pulling Griffin's pants down. The party The morning before Mavis's birthday party, she sucks on her pacifier (which is stuck to Wayne's ear) in her sleep before she is startled awake by an alarm clock. She is later seen with some of her siblings at the party as she pushes them off a floating table. Getting Johnny back When Wayne calls upon his children to help him and Dracula track Johnny's scent, Winnie is the only one that listens to him. She takes sniffes of the shirt that Johnny dropped, and is able to tell that he has boarded a plane that will be leaving soon. She and the rest of the pups are then ordered to "go back to their mother". Hotel Transylvania 2 Werewolf birthday party Attending a birthday party for six of her brothers, she is excited to see Dennis there. She jumps on him, licks him and refers to him as her zing. She is also sad when he has to leave. Dennis' fifth birthday Later, Winnie pounces on Dennis again when she wishes him a happy birthday at his party. When Dennis' cousins make fun of him for being beaten by a girl, Winnie angrily barks and growls at them, scaring them into leaving him alone. When Dennis runs away, Winnie goes with him and leads him to a tree house to hide from his arguing family. She brings him a dead pigeon to eat (which he doesn't) and mentions how she plans to graduate business school and start a company. Bela's attack Shortly after, Bela finds them, and throws Winnie to the ground after she bites him. Seeing Winnie hurt enrages Dennis and his vampire fangs and abilities finally start to show. She calls Dennis her zing after he attacks Bela and defends her. She later dances with him and she watches Dennis go to his birthday cake when it comes out, Winnie has a shocked look as the Elderly Gremlin eats Dennis's cake in one bite and claims she didn't do it. Hotel Transylvania 3 Hotel Transylvania: The Television Series Trivia *In the second film, Winnie states that she has 300 brothers. It is unknown if they are all still puppies, or whether this was just an exaggeration. *Also in the second film, it's strongly implied that Winnie has a crush on Dennis and that Dennis likes her back as Demonstrated when he angrily attacked Bela after he hurt Winnie. *She most likely hates her brothers. Examples of this are when she pushes them off a floating table (in the first film) and the look she gave them when they plowed through her, Dennis, and the other monster kids while the group was playing limbo (in the second film) as result of them being energetic from consuming too much candy. *It's unknown what her relationship with her father is like, as they rarely interact with one another. She most likely knows her father is stressed and this is probably why she is the only one who respects and listens to him. *It's also unknown what her relationship with her mother and brothers is like. *Winnie does not have a tail in the movies, but does in the series. *She has (had) a treehouse (after Bela destroyed her treehouse). It looks old and slovenly, but inside it's bigger, has a red curtain, many cans of corned beef, and a tea set. *She shares the same name as the character from Scooby-Doo and The Ghoul School, who ironically is also a werewolf. It is unknown if this was intentional or just a coincidence. Gallery Winnie.png|Winnie's initial appearance in Hotel Transylvania. PupsArrive.png|Winnie and the other kids arrive at the hotel. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6836.jpg|Winnie is seen sucking on her pacifier (which is stuck to Wayne's ear) in her sleep hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-6973.jpg|Winnie at the party. Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8320.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8327.jpg Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8331.jpg|"He got into a car. A 86 Fiat..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8340.jpg|"...It needs a little transmission work, but otherwise okay..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8348.jpg|"...It drove through town, to the airport..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8354.jpg|"...Flight four-ninety-seven..." Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-8371.jpg|"...He ordered the vegetarian meal." Drac pup.jpg|Dracula thanks Winnie for helping them. Hotel Transylvania 2 Winnie+Dennis.PNG|"Dennis, I love you! Zing!" Winnie+Dennis2.PNG|"I just love your yummy strawberry locks!" HotelT2-Wanda-shoo.PNG|Winnie is shooed away due to being too rough with Dennis. 640.jpeg|Winnie watching Dennis play limbo at her brothers' party. Tumblr nti09tgDQx1rdjy6fo1 1280.jpg Capture_45.PNG|Dennis shows Winnie his lost tooth... Capture_46.PNG|...and is impressed by Winnie's teeth. HotelT2-Winnie-sad.PNG|Winnie sad to see Dennis leave. HotelT2-Winnie-protective.PNG Hotel2-disneyscreencaps.com-8370.jpg|Winnie worried HotelT2-Winnie-know-hiding-spot.PNG|"It's not safe out here all by ourselves! I know a place where we can hide! Follow me!" -Winnie Screenshot 2017-01-08-01-52-52.jpg Capture 18.PNG HotelT2-Winnie-Dennis-treehouse2.PNG Bela1.png|"Well, well, well! The little human and his pet!" -Bela HotelT2-''You're wrong!.PNG|"You're wrong!" -Winnie yelling at Bela. HotelT2-Winnie-bite-Bela.PNG HotelT2-Winnie-hurt.PNG|Winnie after Bela throws her to the ground. HotelT2-Winnie-watch-Dennis.PNG Vlcsnap-2016-06-09-08h07m39s894.png HotelT2-Winne-licking-Dennis.jpg HotelT2-Winnie-Dennis-party.PNG Facebook-promo-winnie.jpg latest.png o81oqgfdHd1rdjy6fo3_500-1.png Hotel Transylvania: The Series Enter the Nose Picker S01E01a-WinnieDoor1.PNG S01E01a-WinnieDoor2.PNG S01E01a-WinnieHall.PNG S01E01a-WinnieNosePickerCar.PNG S01E01a-WinnieChaseNosePicker.PNG S-MavisWinnieGirlCar.PNG S01E01a-CarCrash.PNG S-WinnieBitePedro.PNG S01E01a-PedroWinnie.PNG S01E01a-ExplainHumanSmell.PNG S01E01a-IncinerateIt.PNG S-Winnie.PNG S01E01a-PupsScareCeberus.PNG S01E01a-PupsJumping.PNG S01E01a-GetHerHome.PNG S01E01a-PupSalute.PNG S01E01a-PupsNosePicker.PNG S01E01a-PupsNosePickerLobby.PNG S01E01a-PupsNosePickerBigfoot.PNG Buggin' Out S01E03a-WerewolvesWerecats.PNG Wendy Big and Tall'' S01E05a-WinnieStuck.PNG|Winnie stuck inside Wendy Blob. S01E05a-MyBaby.PNG Category:Characters Category:Monsters Category:Werewolves Category:Protagonists Category:Females Category:Guests Category:Hotel Transylvania Category:Hotel Transylvania 2 Category:Kids Category:Featured Articles Category:Animals Category:Hotel Transylvania 3